


Stained ((Bendy & the ink machine) unfinished))

by viridianxshade



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, OCs - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abuse, Anal, Chastity, Demon, I dont know how to write, I should regret this but i dont, Ink, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Masochism, Monster - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, No Fluff, Overstimulation, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poorly written, Prostate Milking, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Tentacles, Trauma, Underage - Freeform, Unfinished, bendy has a HUGE dick, cock torture kind of, eventual mind break, for fun, genuinely none, help me, it would be illegal if you werent in an abandoned place, literally no context, not canon, not finished, please dont read, please help, self deprication, sexual frustration cope, small dick, solely porn, this will become violent, traumatised but like lowkey, updated sometimes, ur also like 15, you get fucked by the demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianxshade/pseuds/viridianxshade
Summary: this isnt finished im going to go back and update it periodically. i have no excuse for this
Kudos: 11





	Stained ((Bendy & the ink machine) unfinished))

You never really thought much of this place.

I mean, really.

From the dilapidated ink-stained, frankly, pungent walls to the laughable stories you've heard.

None of it really meant anything, but now it looks like you're here.

Cold, hunched over with tears welling to your eyes which only came stronger and faster the more you thought about what got you here. Drenched in ink.

Oh well, it could get worse.

There's always a way out of here somewhere, you still know that at least.

That's when he appeared.

Bendy, the one you heard all that gossiping about.

You never believed it- at least - not until now. Shaking as you held in your breath, he towered over you.

As he fell forward onto you, his arms melted into the ink below you, trapping you in place. What the fuck does he want from me?! You shudder, thoughts racing.

The ink splashes onto you, sending you flinching backwards and closing your eyes. Letting the demon out of your sight happened to be your biggest mistake.

Before you knew it, warm and inky tendrils began to clasp at your lower half, making you feel even more claustrophobic than before. These.. tentacles? grasped your dick and squeezed tightly. moving unanimously in an indiscernible direction, they squeezed your cock unbearably vigorously.

You didn't want to, at all, but you couldn't help but whimper. It hurt- It felt incredibly uncomfortable- In fact, you'd never even been touched down there before! Not by a girl or a boy, or anyone. But now, it looks like you're being raped by an ink demon.

Your dick began to stiffen against the monster's restraints, but luckily that was just when the tentacles began to pull away.

Maybe it would go away now, maybe it didn't know what it was doing? You hoped and prayed that would be all, but the figure still loomed over you.

It's immense stature remained firm as it ripped your trousers and underwear from you within an instant, leaving you completely exposed. Oh fuck, you choked back any cries or protests you could muster, the last thing you wanted to do was make it angry.

It was fine, Maybe you could wait this out. That was when a huge cock emerged from the ink-filled abyss that was the demon in front of you

With no warning, and with violent intentions, the demon slammed inside of your ass, hilting completely to the end of his huge member. Your back arched as the intense pain ripped through your body, tears quickly pouring from your eyes and landing in the makeshift trap the ink had caught you in. You had never thought it could hurt this much- not that you'd considered that this could happen to begin with- but it felt as if you were going to be torn in half with every twitch felt inside you. 

You were going to die here.

Sensing the pain you were in, the demon cooed. It's almost as if it thrives off of this. Without hesitation, it heaved backwards and gripped your thigh, beginning to thrust rapidly into you. The touch alone from the being's hands stung, let alone the feeling of ink inside somewhere it's definitely not supposed to be, a deep burning and achey sensation. And then there's the sheer size of it's cock. You had never felt so full in your life, your hole being stretched right to its limit and tightly throbbing around the member of this nightmare come to life.

With each thrust ink began to splash onto your skin, staining it. Funnily enough, the only thing you could think of right now is how much of a pain that would be to wash off. It helped to keep you from sobbing as you felt your insides getting torn up.

Bearing the most agony you had ever been in, you barely even noticed as the tentacles once again emerged and grabbed hold of your now hardened fully dick. Stroking it up and down, quickly, it didn't take long to soon catch your attention. You almost felt ashamed, your own manhood seemed tiny in comparison to Bendy's, which meant it only took seconds before you were brought to the edge from the stimulation.

_Please, please don't cum. Not from this. . ._

Despite your internal please, you felt your body lock up and your ass clench around the gigantic girth inside you as cum began to leak down your shaft, almost instantly getting absorbed into the ink from the tendrils. You didn't even get time to process that you had just had an orgasm, as the instant sensitivity got used against you, only increasing the speed of the tentacles as they jacked you off. After cumming, your prostate was more sensitive also, which meant you could feel every time the monster's cock rubbed and poked against it, which _nearly_ felt good.

This hurt, it didn't feel pleasurable at all, which is why it disturbed you so much when you began to enjoy it. Not in the consensual normal way, you just began to mentally degrade yourself so far into thinking it was what you deserved. You were made for this. Being stupid enough to come here? Everything in your life has been dull and bland, and although this made you want to shrivel up and die more than anything else ever could, it was different. Different enough to have some sick, twisted, self-hating pleasure buried within.

You only just noticed how sick you feel, as if you could lose your lunch at any moment now. It was fine, you've been through the worst parts of the pain, what would a little vomit do anyway?

As the initial agony from the stretching and the ink became a bearable feeling, after experiencing it for long enough, you couldn't help but focus more on how it felt to be fucked on its own. It didn't matter how much you didn't want it to, but it was an addictive feeling. Painful and unpleasant, but you really could get used to this big cock working in and out, your tight ass squeezing every inch as, what you would assume is the ink equivalent of cum, seeped inside of you. 


End file.
